The present invention relates to a one-piece molded flexible plastic material golf club headcover for a golf club, including a golf club head and for part of a shank extending therefrom.
It is well known to cover wood and iron golf club heads, including adjacent shank portions, with various types of covers made from various types of material to protect same against damage and deterioration. Typically, such golf club headcovers are made from the following various types of materials: knitted or woven textile materials including slip-on sox-type covers; semi-flexible material such as leather, nylon and the like; and even more flexible materials such as slip-on or hinge-type molded plastic headcovers. The slip-on molded plastic covers are generally provided with closed slotted side walls which open to permit insertion of a golf club in the headcover itself. The hinge-type molded plastic covers have two mating half sections formed in the general shape of golf club head, with an integral hinge extending therebetween, and snap fastener means for securing the two halves to one another for containing a golf club head therein. Typically, both the slip-on and hinge-type molded plastic covers are bound by injection molding techniques and are primarily used for formed head golf club headcovers.
All of the foregoing have been used quite effectively in protecting both wood head and iron head golf clubs from damage and deterioration, and yet, they all have many of the same inherent disadvantages. One of the problems is that the prior art golf club headcovers are not built to last. Particularly in the case of knitted or woven textile materials and semi-flexible materials, they have a tendency to tear or come apart or crack during heavy use. While the slip-on and hinge-type molded plastic cover discussed above are more durable and long lasting, they have been used only on iron head gold clubs. Thus, there has been long felt need for a durable and long lasting club headcover which is capable for use with both wood headed and iron headed golf clubs. Another problem with prior art golf club headcovers is that they do not protect the investment made in the golfer's valuable clubs. In most instances, prior art headcovers do not cushion and guard the club head and immediate shaft areas against nicks and scratches during shipment or play. Most of the materials used in the prior art have also not provided waterproof protection for expensive wood headed golf clubs. In the case of the slip-on or hinge-type molded plastic headcovers, they have been used primarily for iron headed golf clubs, and even these particular headcovers do not sufficiently protect the shaft areas immediately adjacent to the golf club head against damage, and further do not provide any waterproof protection. Many of prior art golf club headcovers are also difficult to use, in that they do not go on easy and stay on the club. Over extended use, they can become worn, making it easy for them to slip-off or become disassociated relative to a golf club head.
The above or some of the inherent limitations in existing prior art headcovers which are overcome by the unique features of the present invention. In addition, there are many other new and distinguishing features of the present invention which will become apparent from the discussion that is to follow.